Poisson D'Avril
by azedume
Summary: Primeiro de abril... dia da mentira. -oneshot.


Saint Seiya e seus personagens são do Kurumada... e eu sou da Pandora, disse, e repito.

* * *

"**A **primavera engana muito. E o 1° de abril de 1921 é frio. Impiedosamente frio"

Ela gostava de literatura francesa, na infância. Influência dos pais, certamente. Nos dias de hoje, tudo que lê são relatórios, e-mails, e os rótulos das garrafas de vinho importado que a alivia nos fins de tarde. Heinstein, um sobrenome nobre, árduo de carregar.

Ele gostava dos quadrinhos do Batman, na infância. Influência do irmão Ikki. Depois do Batman, passou para o Homem-Aranha, depois se entregou aos mangás, e hoje em dia lê de tudo... tudo mesmo.

-

_30 de março, 2010_

Ela o agarrava pelos cabelos e o pressionava contra os seios.

Os corpos ardiam.

Não metaforicamente, eles realmente ardiam.

"Syun" – ela gemia o nome dele entre suspiros. Como uma forma de deixar a tensão escapar, agarravam-se aos lençóis, aos cabelos, aos braços, às coxas. As bochechas dele sempre coravam mais. A garganta seca, os olhos fechados. Ele mordia os lábios e se perdia em prazer. Ela adorava tê-lo daquela forma. Tão vulnerável e tão agressivo. Só ela sabia o quanto ele era agressivo, porque ela o ensinara a ser agressivo. Syun só se revelava quando estava sozinho com Pandora.

-

_16 de setembro, 2008_

"Que é isso, Syun? Você ainda lê essas coisas?"

"Não tenho tempo... mas não quero jogar fora, é parte da minha vida. E você que me deu essa edição, lembra, Ikki?"  
O mais novo guardava livros em uma caixa, quadrinhos em outra. Iria se mudar para Tokyo, em pouco tempo começaria a fazer faculdade de jornalismo.  
O próprio Ikki costumava dizer que, algum tempo atrás, os olhos do irmão brilhavam. Mas ele foi crescendo, coisas foram acontecendo, e aqueles olhos verdes ficaram opacos.

Apáticos.

"Mano, você vai à festa na casa da Saori?" ele sabia a resposta, mas queria aproveitar a voz do irmão mais velho pelos últimos dias em que estivesse ali.

"Você só tem feito perguntas idiotas nos últimos dias... ta com algum problema?"

O caçula continuou a arrumação em silêncio.  
"Ta... não vou à festa... minha namorada vem aqui depois, e vamos sair"

"Sua namorada? Aquela que você nunca me apresenta?"

"É... se der sorte, moleque, você vê o quanto ela é gostosa se ela aparecer aqui, e você ainda estiver em casa" passou por perto, deu um cascudo no irmão, e seguiu para o banheiro.  
Quase tudo pronto. Tudo embalado, separado. Syun sentou, suspirou e fechou os olhos. Os últimos dias estavam sendo muito corridos, ele só queria um pouco de descanso. Ficou ali, largado no sofá, olhando pro teto. Teria caído no sono, caso a campainha não tocasse naquele exato instante. Levantou-se, foi até a porta.

Os pés descalços, o olhar sonolento, os cabelos castanhos caindo sobre o rosto. Abriu a porta e encarou a pessoa à sua frente.

Aqueles olhos... uma cor diferente. Âmbar...

"Oh! Você deve ser o irmão mais novo do Ikki" ela apenas sorriu. Aquele sorriso e aquele olhar. Tons ladinos.

Então ela estendeu a mão.

"Muito prazer, meu nome é Pandora."

-

_13 de fevereiro, 2010_

"Amamiya, na minha sala, agora!" havia berrado ao ver todos os relatórios impecáveis na mesa de Minos. Por que um chefe ficaria com raiva por ver todos os relatórios perfeitos e intactos em cima da mesa de um subordinado? Ainda mais um estagiário. Ainda mais, quando essa tarefa era do superior do estagiário... Sim, Minos era sádico e passava as tarefas para Syun sem dó nem piedade. Ainda por cima, quando lhe mandavam algo, ele apenas dizia "entregue ao Syun, o estagiário que está sob minha responsabilidade".

Ficou esperando ela desligar o telefone. Pandora era sempre tão aplicada... em tudo que fazia. Desligou o telefone, virou-se para ele.

"Ora Syun..."

Na frente dos outros, Amamiya. Sozinhos, Syun.

Ela, sentada, o puxava pela gola.  
Ele, de pé, à frente da mesa presidencial, era puxado de encontro aos lábios dela.

Lábios quentes, aos quais ele nunca resistia.  
Não demorou muito para que ela o empurrasse contra a parede e começasse e desabotoar-lhe a camisa.

-

_3 de outubro, 2008_

"Olha, não dá mais. Você vai embora... e eu? E nós?"  
Ela era loira, rosto de traços delicados, joviais, mas era um ano mais velha que ele. Eles tinham um sonho em comum e ele resolveu abandoná-la, indo pra Tokyo estudar jornalismo.

"June, eu..." ele mal podia continuar com as palavras. Quase se sentia um cafajeste.

Quase.

"Você nada! Você nem liga pra todos aqueles planos que a gente fez! E a nossa loja?! O nosso namoro?! Você simplesmente vira pra mim e diz 'Ju, vou pra capital, vou fazer jornalismo, amanhã eu parto pra lá e a gente nunca mais se vê, ta bem? '... "  
Ele permanecia em silêncio. Sabia que estava errado.

"Você nunca me amou, né?"

Silêncio.

"Não é?!" ela insistia.

-

_14 de janeiro, 2010_

"LEWIS CARROLL?! Credo, Syun, literatura infantil?" ela levou a taça aos lábios, escondendo um de seus sorrisos ludibriantes.

"É, Lewis Carroll, literatura infantil... se as pessoas pesquisassem sobre as referências que Carroll faz, o mundo provavelmente teria um pouco mais de cultura" deu de ombros e continuou comendo.

"Pensei que você gostasse de Stephen King, essas coisas..." Pandora levou a mão à testa e fechou os olhos.

"Nunca parei pra ler..." respondeu com a mão frente à boca.  
Ele fazia uma cara engraçada. Ela riu. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso, mesmo sem entender o porquê.

Pandora tentava abrir a porta, mas os beijos e as mãos de Syun atrapalhavam-na. Era sempre assim, alguns beijos e algumas taças de vinho e ele ficava como ela queria. Totalmente maleável.

-

_31 de dezembro, 2008_

Virada de ano, a família toda reunida na casa da praia.  
"Atenção, pessoal! 10 segundos pra 2009, hein!" Provavelmente o Seiya quem começou o estardalhaço. Todos na varanda, esperando pelos fogos de artifício. Syun bem queria continuar lá dentro, vendo um daqueles especiais ridículos de ano novo, mas seria insensato se o fizesse. Permaneceu o máximo que pôde, mas não demorou até que fossem chamá-lo. As mãos de ambos, entrelaçadas, os sorrisos apaixonados, e a flor no cabelo dela. Pandora e Ikki estavam indo muito bem no relacionamento. Todos percebiam que ele estava mais participativo, interagindo melhor com as pessoas. Não era o Ikki grosseiro de antes. Era dedicado, um pouco rude, ainda, mas estava diferente, e todos reparavam e comentavam.  
O que ninguém reparava era no ciúme e na inveja que consumiam o caçula. Syun amava o irmão, queria que tudo desse certo pra ele, ainda mais quando se tratava de um namoro. Nunca imaginara que Ikki começaria um relacionamento com alguém. Não podia amar a mesma mulher que o irmão, isso seria muito, muito egoísta da sua parte. Mas era um fato: ele a desejava egoísta e perdidamente. E cada beijo, cada suspiro que ela entregava a seu irmão mais velho, parecia uma apunhalada em seu peito.

"Syun, vamos..." Eles chamavam entre sorrisos e suspiros. Pela primeira vez, achou o amor ridículo.

-

_13 de dezembro, 2009_

"E então... vai querer trabalhar comigo?" Ela continuava com os olhos fechados, agarrada ao corpo desnudo e quente dele.

"Assim, de cara... não vão reparar?" Afagava os cabelos dela.

"Dane-se..." Suspirou.

Ninguém sabia abraçá-la como ele. Todos os outros eram brutos, e desistiam quando ela tentava se livrar da tentativa de carinho. Mas ele não... Quando ela mais precisava de palavras, de alguém pra descontar a raiva, ele a abraçava. Ela gritava, chorava, se debatia e tentava se livrar do abraço.

Mas sempre se rendia.

Apenas ele sabia que ela chorava. Apenas ele a abraçava nessa hora.

-

_26 de março, 2009_

"E aí, Syun? O que está achando de Tokyo?" todos perguntavam. Fosse na faculdade, fossem os vizinhos, fosse no trabalho, ou até na padaria. Ele sempre tinha que responder à mesma pergunta.  
Aquele jantar cheio de frescuras e bajuladores descarados não o agradava nem um pouco. Comemoravam a posse da empresa por Pandora. Ikki estava bem ali, sentado ao lado dela.  
Levantou-se sem avisar, sem dar satisfações e saiu. Todos da mesa o encaravam perplexos.

Passadas firmes. Olhou-se no espelho com certo desprezo.  
Bem arrumado, porte elegante. Os cabelos cumpridos para os padrões masculinos, de um castanho avermelhado, e um belo par de olhos verdes.

Olhos apáticos.

-

_22 de maio, 2009_

"Syun, eu e Pandora estávamos pensando em uma coisa" Ikki começou "que tal se você começar a trabalhar na empresa dela? É uma grande oportunidade pra um pivete como você que só sabe escrever, tirar fotos e fazer desenhinhos" o mais velho ria. Adorava fazer piada daquilo que Syun mais gostava de fazer. Ela se mantinha séria, sorria apenas quando Ikki lhe desviava um olhar ou outro.

"Ah... claro... por que não, né?" quase desdenhava da oportunidade.

Pandora puxou o namorado e o beijou bem na frente de Syun.

Era provocação.  
Ikki não percebeu, mas ao pararem para tomar fôlego, ela sorriu maliciosamente para o mais novo.

-

_1° de abril, 2009_

Ikki havia combinado de 13:15 estarem à frente da praça. Disse que precisava conversar seriamente com o irmão. E 12:50 estava Syun no local combinado.

Nem sinal do irmão mais velho até 13:54, quando o carro já conhecido apontou do outro lado da rua.

"Desculpa, sabe como ta o trânsito nesses dias" o tom era um pouco melancólico.

"Sei, sei..." chegou para o lado, dando espaço para o irmão sentar.

"Como ta a vida nova?"

"Normal... um pouco corrida. E a sua?" Ikki tornou o semblante um pouco mais sério "Mano, ta tudo bem?"

"Eu e Pandora nos separamos... brigamos feio, feio mesmo... acho que ela vai me processar. Eu admito, fui estúpido, mas foi natural, ela me deu um tapa e eu devolvi"

"Você fez o que, mano?!" estava perplexo "Ikki... você... você" levou a mão ao rosto.

"O pior de tudo é que ela tava grávida"

Foi o suficiente pra que Syun se atracasse ao irmão mais velho, quase chorando, querendo matá-lo. Ikki não esperava por tal reação, mas se divertiu com o momento.

"Eu não acredito Ikki! Como você pôde..." segurava o mais velho pela gola da camisa.

"Syun! Calma... cal..."

"Calma, uma ova! O que deu na sua cabeça?! Você..."

"SYUN! Calma! Primeiro de abril, dia da mentira, sua anta"

Ikki ria.  
Syun o encarava incrédulo.

"..."

"É brincadeira, ela não ta grávida..."

"Ora, seu..." tentaria murrar o irmão, mas foi detido.

"Você é mesmo uma anta! Nunca carrega o celular com você... eu e ela nos casamos amanhã"

"Piadinha de primeiro de abril de novo?"

"Não, não, nós realmente nos casamos amanhã."

-

_24 de maio, 2010_

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse precisar disso..." olhou para a sala à sua volta. Recostou-se no divã.  
"Devia ser o que? Duas, três horas da manhã... a polícia me ligou. Queriam falar comigo à respeito de um acontecimento de uns quatro dias antes. Eu fui até lá, sentei de frente pro delegado, ainda meio confuso. Ele disse que o corpo dela estava com eles, e precisava do meu depoimento. Eu entrei em estado de choque, não sabia como reagir. Pedi pra vê-la, não conseguia acreditar... qualquer outra pessoa agiria da mesma forma. Eles me pediram pra contar o que havia acontecido em 2 de abril, quatro dias antes.  
Eu contei: eles estavam brigados naquele dia, ele havia sido muito bruto com ela. Ela veio me procurar, como sempre... nós... nós... dormimos juntos naquela noite, mas eu juro, foi só aquela noite" era mentira "e ele veio me procurar no outro dia, querendo desabafar e pedir um conselho... mas ela ainda estava lá. Ela saiu na frente dele, sem dizer nada... e eu também não disse nada, eu não tinha o que dizer. Quando foi dia 1°, ele me ligou... 'Vou matar aquela vadia'. Por alguma razão, que não sei explicar qual é, lembro do nome francês para a vítima das brincadeiras sem graça de primeiro de abril.

_Poisson d'avril_.

Peixe abril... sinto um inexplicável frisson de déjà vu"

-

"**M**ais tarde eu me pego chorando, engasgado, tentando vomitar na bacia lavatória. É nisso que tudo resulta... todos os nossos sonhos, esperanças e aspirações? Nada além de **VÔMITO**?  
Eu tenho **MEDO**.  
**MUITO **medo."

* * *

Só pra explicar: Syun, nada mais é do que a pronúncia de Shun. O personagem é o mesmo. E eu prefiro a imagem do mangá, por isso uso cabelos castanhos para o personagem... me sinto mais próximo dele.


End file.
